1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilating systems, and more particularly, to a ventilating system having an air purifying function, which can prevent air discharged into a room space from being directed to one side.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In cases many people stay in a closed room, such as an office or a vehicle, the room is polluted with carbon dioxide, and the like, produced when the people breathe quickly, and the polluted air affects human bodies.
Therefore, it is necessary to change the polluted room air with outdoor fresh air, for which, in general, a ventilating system is used. Such a ventilating system is installed inside of a ceiling, for forced discharge of room air and introduction of outdoor air into the room by using a fan.
In the meantime, currently, for more comfortable room environment, in general an air purifier is provided to the room in addition to the ventilating system for collecting dust or microbes from the room air. The air purifier is installed on a room floor, for purifying the outdoor air introduced into the room, to maintain a room environment to be in a more comfortable state.
However, the related art ventilating system has the following problems.
First, since the related art ventilating system simply performs a function of discharging room air to an outside of the room, and introducing outdoor air into the room, cold or hot energy of the room is discharged to outside of room, carried on the room air during ventilation.
Therefore, when there is a great difference of temperatures between indoor and outdoor in, such as summer, or winter, the introduction of outdoor air causes to require additional cooling or heating of the room, to increase fuel cost, unnecessarily.
Second, the related art ventilating system, having neither dust collecting function, nor deodoring function, has a limitation in providing a comfortable room environment. Therefore, for more comfortable room environment, it is necessary to provide the air purifier in the room, additionally.
However, the air purifier, not only requires a large installation space, but also becomes out of order frequently by negligence of use. Moreover, the independent operation of the ventilating system and the air purifier causes difficulty in responding to change of operation conditions, and has a problem of high product costs.